Black and White Adventures
by Thrashertags
Summary: Follow Stormy, Terry, Florance and Jonathon as they travel through the Unova region. Fighting gym leaders, mysterious organizations and much more along the way.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm is Coming

I looked up as the driver announced "Nuvema Town. This is the last stop for today." I finally arrived in Nuvema Town. The only Pokemon that I had brought with me was a Treeko. You may be wondering why I have a Treeko in the Unova region. The truth is, I'm from the Hoenn region, from a small town called Fallarbor.

My name is Stormy and I am 5'6" with a long, purple ponytail. I usually wear a black tank top with a pair of jeans and a headband with a pokeball symbol on it. I can be a little short tempered at times, but overall I have a good personality.

I've never been to the Unova region, so I don't really know the customs yet. Deciding not to get lost, I asked a few locals where Professor Juniper's lab was, to which they pointed to the middle of town. It took me about five minutes to walk to the lab, and as I walked in through the door into lab, I called out, "Professor Juniper! It's me, Stormy! I'm here to talk to you about my travels in Hoenn!"

"Ah, Stormy, it's good to see you." The professor said as she walked out of a back room. "There are a couple of people I would like you to meet before we start your story. Stormy, this is Terry and Florence." She introduced the two others that followed her out of the room.

"Salutations." The boy, Terry, said cheerfully. "I've heard a bit about you from the Professor here."

"Stormy." I said, taking his hand in a shake. I looked to the girl and eyed her up and down. "You two going out?" I asked off-handedly.

They both laughed nervously, "No, she's just a childhood friend." I noticed him blush a little. _It seems like these two could be a bit fun._

I noticed Terry looking at Riko and decided to tease him a bit more. "Cute isn't he?" I asked him. He quickly nodded and looked away embarrassed. Florence hadn't noticed the Wood Gecko Pokemon until I asked Terry that question. Before I knew it, Riko was in her arms in a big hug. "OOHH HE'S SO CUTE!" she squealed.

"You know, he doesn't really like that." I said, calmly while she hugged him tightly. She didn't hear me so I yelled, "Hey, he doesn't like that!" she was so startled she dropped him to the ground. "Be careful with him!" I bent down and scooped up Riko.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, dejectedly. I swear, if I have to travel with them, I'm probably going to lose my mind.

"Hey, I know." Terry said in a happy tone. "Stormy, we should have a battle." He said, offering a challenge.

I grinned, "Whatever you say, but I do have battle experience you know. It might be unfair." I told him. "You want to Riko?"

The Wood Gecko Pokemon looked at me and nodded in determination.

"Alright, let's go Terry!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Kids, please battle outside, not in my lab." Chimed in Professor Juniper, "And Stormy, when you're done, please come back in so we can actually get to what you came here for."

"Yes professor." Terry and I said together.

We head outside to have our little battle. We took opposite ends of the field, me on the left, him on the right. I looked at Riko, "You ready Riko?" Riko nodded as I noticed a faint grin on his face. "Let's go Tidal!" I heard Terry yell as he threw a pokeball into the air. There was a flash of red and then I saw a little otter looking thing. "So this is an Oshawatt." I muttered to myself.

"Alright Riko, use Absorb." I said as Riko was getting to a battle stance. For dramatic effect, Riko shot his arms out in front of him, pretending that he was sending out powerful rays that would rob Terry's Oshawatt's HP. Really, though all he had to do was stand there, sometimes my Pokemon can be a little over dramatic.

Before Terry could even utter a command to Tidal, it was hit with the Absorb and fainted. He picked up Tidal gingerly, and made sure to thank his Pokemon for everything it tried to do.

I went over to him and said, "Look, Terry, I know that you think you can be a big shot when you get your first Pokemon. But having a Pokemon doesn't automatically mean that you can win every battle you enter. So don't be so hard on yourself." I patted him on the back reassuredly.

"Well put." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a person who was about a year older than me standing there. He was wearing black track pants, a dark navy shirt and a cap with a Pokeball symbol on it. Standing next to him was an ape like Pokemon with a flaming crown on his head. "Winning isn't everything kid, just stick with your Pokemon and you can win some battles others can't."

Florence asked the stranger, "Who are you? And where do you come from?"

"My name is Jonathon, and this is my partner Infernape. I am from the Hoenn region, and it seems I'm not the only one." He said as he walked towards us.

"You're from Hoenn too?" I asked, astonished to find another Hoennite in this region. "Which town are you from J?" I asked him.

I noticed him go a little stiff at the mention of a shortened name. "I'm from a place called Lavaridge town. And please, can you not shorten my name?" He had an annoyed smile on his face.

"Nah, I like it too much. It's stuck as your name now." I said with a playful smile. "So J, what do you like doing the most?" I asked, keeping the playful grin on my face.

"Please stop calling me that. And I love cooking. I can cook anything you ask me to, and it will never be under or over cooked." He said, revealing his favourite pastime.

"Oh really? Let's put that to the test, J, I want you to cook up…hmm…how about a Shepherd's Pie with the perfect texture and taste." I challenged him.

"Ooh. Shepherd's Pie, good choice." Jonathon said as he took out his pan. "Infernape, fire pit, now." He said to his Infernape. He was like a head chef, and his Infernape, a Sous chef.

Infernape spit out fire onto the ground, "Prepare to taste the best Shepherd's Pie you've ever had in your life."

It looked like Jonathon was having the time of his life with Infernape. While Jonathon was putting the final touches to his Shepherd's Pie, I had set out tableware at a picnic table nearby. There was enough for all five of us to have one plateful.

Jonathon set the food on the table and it smelled delicious. He had also made Pokemon food so that they didn't feel left out from the meal. I took the first bite as per request from Jonathon. "This! Is! Delicious!" I practically yelled out.

On that cue, the others dug into their food. "J, would you like to come on a journey with us?" I asked Jonathon. "We want to go all around the Unova region to get stronger and grow a better bond between our Pokemon."

"Sure, as long as I get to keep cooking." He said with a cheerful smile. "And please stop calling me that."

"You can keep cooking, but I'm still calling you J." I said with a playful grin.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**A/N: **Alright, hey guys, Thrasher here, I started this story a couple years ago, it was one of the first fics I'd ever done, and I left it unfinished at only three chapters! Can you believe it? No? Neither can I. So, I've decided to rewrite those three chapters and continue writing it to actually finish it. This is a story a friend and I had come up with, and we wrote individual stories, his using mainly the characters Terry and Florence, with Stormy as a later addition and another character from his other Pokemon fiction, instead of Jonathon (who is my character). So it's really like a Version Exclusive. Kinda funny when you think about it. Anyway, I'll leave it at this and get started on the second chapter soon enough. I will also be writing the last chapter for The Chronicles of John Smith. Until next time.

-Thrasher

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Stormy:** Is he finally done? I thought the **Author's Note** would never end.

**Jonathon:** Well, it is a new (old) fic for him. I mean, he rewrote some of our dialogue, and added a bit more description to things.

**Stormy: **I guess, I would have liked it a bit better if it was longer, but I guess we'll have to wait and see in the future chapters.

**Jonathon:** At least the first chapter isn't a little prequel thing like in The Chronicles or The Files of the Insane. We actually have a full first chapter up.

**Stormy: **That is true.

***Thunk* ?: **Ow!

**Stormy:** Who's there?

**?: **Sorry to barge in like this, hey everyone, it's Slasher (John Smith) from the SAO fanfic.

**Stormy:** Shouldn't you be in a death game or something?

**Slasher:** Technically, I am in a game. But seriously, I just wanted to see the new guys. Well, I'm of-

**That's it everyone.**

**Slasher:** Dammit al-


	2. Chapter 2: Accumula-ted in the Square

**A/N****:** I'm sorry for the pun in the title, I really am.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

After we finished the meal Jon made us, I went back in to talk with Professor Juniper about my travels through Hoenn, about meeting all the gym leaders and obtaining badges, and challenging the Elite Four. I didn't beat them, mind you, but it was a good experience.

"So is this Treecko the Pokemon that you traveled with the entire time?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No, my Blaziken is back in Fallarbor with my family. Riko here is the one keeping me company on this journey through Unova." I explained to her.

"I see. I look forward to hearing how this journey goes, but I think it's time for you to leave, I told the others that you'll be going along with them, so be sure to be nice to each other." She said with a smile.

I waved as I left her lab. "Well, that was a thing." I went outside to where the others were waiting and picked up my bag, "You guys ready or what?"

"I'm ready!" Flo yelled out, causing people around us to stare.

Terry facepalmed, "Flo, maybe not too loudly next time." He said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Sorry. I'm ready." She whispered excitedly.

"I'm good to go." Jon said.

"I'm ready as well." Chirped Terry.

"Alright, let's go." I said, leading the way.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Are we there yet?" Flo's annoying voice rang through my head.

"I've said this many times Flo, we're _almost_ there." I reply cooly. "We're close to Accumula Town anyway. It should be just over the next hill."

"Hey! I think I see it now!" chirped in Terry.

"Do you see the Pokemon centre? I need to make a call." I asked Terry.

"Yeah, it's right there at the centre of town. It's that big building right there." He pointed towards a giant building with a red roof.

"Why is it so big?" confusion spread all across my face.

"It's a Pokemon Centre and Pokemart mixed into one building." Terry replies back with a smug look on his face.

"What's that look for?" I said with an annoyed look.

"Nothing." He said quickly and quietly.

As we enter Accumula Town, we see a crowd start to form in a town square. "-berated. Our goal is to release Pokemon from the grips of human control, because we as humans are limiting the Pokemons' capabilities. If you want your Pokemon to be truly happy, I urge you to release your Pokemon so that they may be free to roam the wild." As this was being said I put on a cloak and moved into the crowd. From what I see, the speaker looks to be an older man, maybe 35 to 45 years of age. He wore a big robe with what looked like a castle turrets towards the top of the robe. Where the robe clasped together was an emblem, it looked like a shield with a black and white background and with what looked like a letter z behind a letter P.

My friends are probably thinking where I had gone to by then, but I had to see what was up with this crowd and now I found out. It was some looney trying to get people to release their Pokemon for some stupid reason. Around me, I heard people wondering whether to release their Pokemon or not. "We sincerely appreciate your attention." The last words of the speech, I saw a group of people dressed like knights pack up flags with the shield emblem and form a circle around the old man to make sure he was protected.

"Do you believe what that man was talking about?" I turned around and saw a young man about two or three years older than I. He had long, wild green hair tied in a ponytail and a black and white cap on. His clothes looked simple, a white overshirt and a black undershirt. Grey jeans, green shoes. He had a chain attached to his pants, and at the end of that chain looked like an old Rubick's Cube.

"No I don't, I believe humans and Pokemon should be with one another to learn more of what they can do. Right Riko?" I turned to the little Wood Gecko, who nodded.

"Interesting." The trainer had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is?"

"It seems your Pokemon really likes you. It is something I have not seen with a Pokemon being contained in a pokeball before."

"I've got news for you buddy, I never put Riko in a pokeball. He really hates being put in a confined space." I explained to him.

"I see, well then, I challenge you to a battle." He challenged me.

"Fine by me." I accepted his challenge. "You ready for this Riko?"

Just then. "-ink I see her" Flo's annoying voice rings out in my head again. "She looks like she's about to battle someone."

"Purrloin, let's have some fun." In a flash of red light, I see a primarily purple cat with beige patches.

Two smug looking Pokemon, a Treeko and a Purrloin ready to battle, one for freedom of Pokemon and one for Pokemon friendships.

"Riko, let's try to end this quickly, use Quick Attack." I said calmly to Riko. Before the trainer could even tell his Pokemon what to do, Purrloin had almost been knocked out by the Quick Attack.

"Amazing! I have never seen a trainer and Pokemon bonded as well as you and your Treeko." The trainer said. "Too bad my Purrloin didn't get knocked out. Purrloin, use scratch." Purrloin started to run up to Riko.

"Not gonna work little one. Riko, use another Quick Attack!" Before the Purrloin could get close enough to use Scratch, Riko quickly took out the little Devious Pokemon.

"Hmm, that was a good battle. I guess not all trainers are heartless." N said, mostly to himself.

"Well, maybe it's time to stop thinking with a closed mind and start thinking outside the box." I offered a suggestion. "You never know, the world could surprise you."

"I have seen what others do to their Pokemon, and I plan to stop it." It seemed like a simple plan. "I don't care if I have to beat the champion to do it, but people will release their Pokemon so that they can live free. Not even a trainer like you can stop me, so don't try to get in my way."

"Same here. Don't get in my way to having fun with my friends, both human and Pokemon." Was my reply. "Just because you've seen a few people abuse their Pokemon doesn't mean the majority do." N left quickly seeming as though he didn't hear a word I said.

"Jerk."

"Ah, Stormy, we've been looking everywhere for you." Jonathon said. "And why are you wearing that cloak?"

"Don't you know J? I wear cloaks now. I think cloaks look cool." I joked with Jonathon.

"Can you please take it off? It looks really suspicious." Jonathon said, obviously annoyed at being called J. "And don't call me J. Please?"

Terry interjected before I could reply, "What was that crowd about?"

"Some old guy wanted trainers to release their pokemon because, apparently, we are mistreating them."

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes it seem like the old man is a bad guy for making us think that." Flo said.

"Don't tell me you believe the crap he spewed?" I shot.

Flo looked hurt at what I had said. "Oh come on Stormy, lay off her. She's very confused right now." Terry said.

"Confused about what?" I spat at him. "She just started her Pokemon journey, what is there to be confused about?"

"What about you huh? Didn't you just start your journey? And don't talk to Terr like that!" I could hear a trace of iciness in Florance's voice.

"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't just start out. Why do you think Riko is so strong? Why would I come to a foreign land before journeying my home region?" I shot questions that didn't need answers. "Look, I don't need this right now." I see everyone's stunned faces then I turn around and put on my cloak heading towards what I think is Striaton City.

"Stormy! Wait up!" I hear a warm voice behind me. I don't turn around but I know Jonathon is following me.

"If you want to follow me, go ahead. But I don't want to be around her for now." I said in a soft voice.

"I won't force you to go back there, but just remember this: we are all friends, no matter what will happen."

I stop for a second, and without turning around to face Jonathon, I start heading off to Striaton City again. I hear a second set of footsteps coming after me; Jonathon chose to come with me. "Thank you, Jonathon."

"Now that's just weird, it's not like you to call me by my first name. Please, just call me J." I smile, tears welling in my eyes.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**A/N** Well, that was a thing. Hope this chapter is to your liking, there is one more chapter before things start getting new. And by that, I mean that I only had three chapters up since I first abandoned it 2 years ago. Please look forward to it.

-Thrasher

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Stormy:** Ugh, I can't believe she bought the lies Team Plasma was spewing.

**Jon: **They may have been lies, but there were many points where it seemed like he had a point.

**Stormy:** *Intense glaring*

**Jon:** Not that I believed any of it, mind you.

**Stormy:** Good. Now, I think it's about time to stop this.

**Jon:** What? But this was short. Shouldn't we talk more about the episode?

**Stormy:** I don't feel like thinking right now.

**Jon:** Well, I guess that's al-

**Well, it looks like things are done here.**

**Jon:** …


	3. Chapter 3: The Apology

After a night of restless sleep, I finally decided to get up. It wasn't long before Jon started to stir. "Good morning." I said, handing him a cup of coffee. "It may not be as great as Terr's, but it's something."

"Good morning." He said, accepting the cup with a smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes." I lied, not wanting him to worry. "How about you?"

"It was pretty good. Here, let me prepare a little something to eat." Jonathon said, noticing both Riko and I had a hungry look in our eyes.

He prepared a quick breakfast, which we ate in blissful silence before he suggested we continue on to Striaton City. It wasn't long before we reached the city edge, we set up camp just outside the city limits so we wouldn't have to walk too far to get here. "Hey J, do you know where the Pokemon Centre is?" I asked him, confused about the lack of one.

"The Pokemon Centre?" Obviously as confused as I was. "Umm, I, actually have no idea." He admits.

"Some help you are." I said, teasingly. "Let's ask a local." He nods at the idea. I spot a random person walking by and quickly ask him for directions to the Pokemon Centre. He points east of where we are and we thank him for the advice.

"I forgot." I admitted in defeat.

"Don't worry. I forgot that the Pokemon Centre and Pokemart were crammed into one building." Jonathon assured me. It didn't help much, but knowing that someone else didn't remember made me feel a bit better.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

After an eventless stroll through the town, we finally made it to the Pokemon Centre. I told Jon to wait for me, as I had to call Prof. Birch. As I stepped foot into the Centre, I saw two familiar figures standing at the counter.

Well this is going to be awkward. "Hey Terry, hey Flo." I said almost inaudibly. Tidal was the first to notice me. He jumped off of Terr's back and ran over to me. I bent down and picked him up. "Hey little guy."

"You know, I think he likes that." Terry said, above me. I stood back up and handed Tidal back to Terry. Flo was right beside him. "I just want to say, I'm sorry about yesterday. I said some things I shouldn't have said. And-"

"It's alright." Florence interrupted me. "I shouldn't have tried to talk you into believing something that you don't." she accepted my apology. "Anyway there's another Pokemon professor in Striaton. Professor Juniper gave me something to give to her." She's just as quick to change gears.

"Alright, I have a call to make, but you two go on ahead, Jon and I will catch up with you." I said, heading over to the Comm station.

"Alright, but don't take too long, we don't know how long that meeting will go." She said with a snarky smile.

As the two of them left the building, I turned on the Comms system. After inputting Professor Birch's number and waited a couple of seconds. The screen flicked to his image and he spoke up. "Ah, Stormy, good to see you again."

"Good morning Professor Birch." Jonathon greeted the Professor. I turned around, surprised.

"Ah, good morning to you as well my boy. I'm surprised you two know each other." He tried to make small talk.

"You're surprised?" I half yelled. "How do you two know each other? I mean, I knew J had lived in Hoenn, but he told me he moved to the Sinnoh region before he was able to get a Starter."

"That's true, but back then, his family lived in the house beside mine. Well, a relative of mine anyway." He explained. "Anyway, let's get back to what you wanted to talk to me about Stormy."

"Oh right, Professor, I need you to send a couple of my Pokemon, some of the lower level ones if that's possible." I explained to him what I needed.

"Oh? And why don't you just catch some of the local Pokemon?" He asked. "It could help me out with some more information." He added off-handedly.

"Well, it feels like I've been neglecting my other Pokemon. I only took Riko with me and I'm sure he's feeling lonely about now. Right Riko?" He nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll concede this time, but remember, you can catch the local Pokemon too. It won't hurt them to have a trainer from outside the region."

"I know, I know." I said. "So, can you send Novak and Maren?"

He sighed and pressed a few buttons on his tablet. "Alright, your Nuzleaf and Mawile have been sent to you. Is there anything else you need Stormy?" He said, defeated.

I thought about it a while. "Alright, how about an upgrade for my Pokedex as well, I'll catch you some local Pokemon."

He visibly perked up at the thought. "You got it Stormy."

"You know, I haven't seen anyone manipulate Professor Birch that easily." Jonathon was impressed. "That whole apologizing thing with Flo-"

"No, don't worry. That was real." I assured him.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"So, why are we here? Out on the streets? Not talking to that other Professor?" I asked, with a hint of ice in my voice.

"Well, you see-"

` "You got lost, didn't you?"

"Not necessarily. You see, we just wanted to see the sights."

"Right, right. See the sights. So that's why we're on the exact opposite side of the city right?"

"Umm, yes?" I put my palm to my face.

"Well, if you'll give Jon and I whatever Professor Juniper wanted delivered, we'll head to the address." I said, extending my hand for the parcel.

"Alright, alright. We're lost. I just didn't want to confess to it!" Flo cried out.

"Well, we know the way, follow us." Jonathon said before I could rip into Flo some more.

We started walking ahead of them. "Sure, ruin my fun why don't you?" I said playfully, poking Jon in the side.

"Well, it was either that, or just stand around taking shots at one another." He said sheepishly.

"Didn't you travel with anyone back in your day?" I asked him? "Didn't you learn that the best things that friends do it take shots at each other?"

After ten minutes of playful teasing, we finally reached the other Professor's house. On the outside, it didn't look too special, it just looked like another house. We all looked at each other for a second before heading up to the door.

Once we reached the door, I brought up my arm and knocked twice. It didn't take long before a young mother opened the door. "Oh, would you be the children that Professor Fennel told us about?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Ahem." Flo cleared her throat. "Yes, we are here to speak to Professor Fennel?" Her hand shot up for a handshake.

The woman happily took that hand. "I'm sorry to say, Professor Fennel went out for some research."

"You're not Professor Fennel?" I asked.

"Nope, she runs her lab from upstairs." The woman cleared. "My name is Penny, her neighbour. Please come in."

One by one, we go through the door way. In the house resided a child and, presumably, his grandfather.

"Do you know when Professor Fennel will be back?" I asked Penny. Her father and son took notice of us.

"Young travelers I presume." The old man spoke up. "The Professor said she'd be back in half an hour. I belief that was about half an hour ago." A look of worry flashed across his face. "If you young people would be so kind as to check the Dream Yard."

"We'll go." Jonathon said. "Terr, Flo, stay here in case she comes back. Stormy, let's go." I guess it's decided.

"Roger." I saluted.

"Stop that." We both headed out the door.

"Have fun you two!" Jon and I both blushed.

Outside, we were both looking around. "You know, it might just be me, but maybe we should've had the two Unovan's check out a Unova town." I said to Jon.

He was scratching his head. "Yeah, I should've thought this through." He laughed. "Well, um, let's go that way." He pointed to our right.

"If only there were helpful signs pointing out the Dream Yard." I said, noticing a sign close to where he was pointing.

He laughed. "If only." We both started walking towards the Dream Yard."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Well, here's chapter 3. I've finally decided to start on writing again. I've already finished chapter 2 for Plight of the Dwarf King, I'm working on the next chapter for GGO, though Files is on a hiatus. I've got a bit too many projects going, and not enough time. I've been trying to get going for my music, so I've been working on some of the music, making it sound good. Also, I've been reading the SAO light novels, to get some inspiration to write again. I think it's working. Anyway, some upcoming stuff, I've been working on a Hatsune Miku fic, as well as a could RWBY ones, one of them based on an aborted DND campaign my friends and I were going to do, and the other is based on Mountain Glenn, which was referenced in Vol. 2. That's it for now, leave a like and favourite if you want.**

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Stormy:** Hey! We're back!

**Terry Jon and Flo:** Huzzah!

**Stormy: **So, how long until our next chapter, do you guys think?

**Flo:** I'm calling it, next year.

**Terry: **3 months from now.

**Jon: **Hmm, 6 months.

**I'll try, I'll try. Starting from the next chapter, it will be all new content, it's not a rewrite of the original story, so there's that.**

**Stormy: **Until next time!


End file.
